The present invention relates to a safety system for vehicles seeking to prevent people from crawling beneath a vehicle and being injured when the vehicle starts up. This is a particularly serious problem with school buses where children get beneath the vehicle after the same has stopped and before it starts up again. Hundreds of children are injured or killed each year due to their dashing beneath a stopped school bus without the knowledge of the operator.
Various safety systems have been designed to avoid this problem and several will be hereinafter referred to. Applicant has developed a new and simplified system addressing the problem of reducing the likelihood of an individual getting beneath a vehicle which comes to a stop and further which avoids some of the disadvantages of prior art devices.